inflation_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
PatchNotes
< back to Guides InflationRPG has been on for a good while now and it has changed a lot since the beginning. Here are some of the PatchNotes we listed up to this day. 'PatchNotes' Version 1.17.30 Released on May 17, 2014. * Added LV 50000 to 58000 areas, Suzaku and Byakko, early Heaven drops and Small Recovery Necklace. * Tweaked some droprates and formulas (increased Gold from LUC, nerfed DEF) * Other small revisions and improvements. Version 1.17.31 (Patch) Released on May 19, 2014. * Decreased Suzaku and Byakko's droprates for their respective Four Gods item. Version 1.17.32 (Patch) Released on May 22, 2014. * Slight droprate revisions, other small fixes. Version 1.2.0/1.2.1 (Patch) Released on August 30, 2014. * Added LV 63000 to 93333 areas, Seiryuu and Genbu, more Heaven drops. * Slight revision to EnemyHP display and other small fixes. Version 1.2.4 Released on November 29, 2014. * Softened CharExperience required for CharLV, CharLV 14 and BaseLV 9 are max. * Small revisions to early weapons, formulas (some variables get renamed but nothing affecting the game). * HardMode in development. Version 1.3.1 Released on February 24, 2015. * HardMode released with most of its items. A HardMode run starts with 10BP and you lose 5 per death. Mobs have a multiplier of HP*14, ATK*12, Gold*5 and EXP*10 compared to NormalMode. * Smoothened CharExperience required for CharLV up to 14, CharLV23 and BaseLV 16 are now max. * GameOverCount doesn't affect droprate anymore. Revision of some droprates. * Other small revisions and improvements. Versions 1.3.3/1.3.4 (Patch) Released on March 14, 2015. * Decreased HardMode multipliers to HP*11, ATK*11, Gold*5, EXP*10. * Added most HardMode gems (Stat Gems+6 and God of War Gem+1 are pending). * Revival Necklaces now stack. First/2/3 Critical hits mechanic added. When wearing a ring, sets 1/2/3 first battle turns as Criticals. Don't stack in any way. * Other small revisions and improvements. Version 1.5.0/1.5.1 (Patch) Released on March 17, 2017. * Implemented the Backup function. Save your progress onto Google Play Games / Game Center with Backup and use Restore to load it on any device using the same account. Backup doesn't save the run in progress. Restore erases the run in progress. * More small revisions and improvements. Version 1.5.4 Released on ? * Small revisions to late game bosses' stats and areas. 'Version' 1.6.0 Released on April 15, 2018. *Added the Quick Sets: if you have all 5 Sets unlocked, turn On the Map:Off button in the menu to activate Quick Sets on the map. *Added two 1-Star Slots you can buy for 3.5mil Gold each. *Old 2-Star Slots now cost 5mil Gold each. *Bugs regarding Armors saying they give ATK instead of DEF and glitched text when equipping an Armor fixed. *Bug regarding Instant Encouter Ring not updating properly through Quick Sets fixed. *Patched most of the v1.5.7 Glitches (Switching, CritRoll, this also affects ComeBack and Duplication). *ReFight and Infinite Bonus Area Glitches found: all details on the Glitches page. 'Version' 1.6.1 (Patch) Released on April 16, 2018. *Bug regarding the Half EXP debuff for 1 battle created by killing a Bonus Mob (???, !, !!!, !?) in HM fixed. *Bug regarding the Rating pop-up appearing after every drop fixed. *Corrected the BP loss using ReFight: you now lose the intended 3BP in NM and 5BP in HM (like a death). *Patched the ability to Loot using ReFight: An encountered Boss' droprates are deactivated until the end of the run when closing its fight. Recoil being that Bonus Mobs are tagged as Bosses so only the first kill can net a loot during a run. Version 1.6.4 Released on September 4, 2018. * New mechanic added to weapons and armors: you can now loot up to 10 of a certain piece of gear to make it stronger. * Buffed several Normal Mode and Hard Mode Weapons and Armors. * Swapped Full and Half Plate Armors for logic purposes, fixed the sprites of Four Gods/White Armors (previously Green) and Black Armors (previously Yellow) to match the Bosses that drops them. * Spanish translation added, English improved and new text font added. * The version 1.6.1 Glitches are still on. Version 1.6.6 (Patch) Released on September 21, 2018. * Patched the possibility to have more than 10 copies of a weapon or armor from old updates. * Fixed some English typos here and there. * Fixed the Cloning Sets bug that happened when you left the game after switching sets from the map. * Slightly Increased droprates of NormalMode Four Gods items (includes Gem), and Archangels items in both modes. * The version 1.6.4 Glitches remain.